Submit a Character
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Closed. Link to the story inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'll be leaving this open for a while and will PM you if I picked your character or want more information. I will try to use all the other entries for minor characters. You can submit more than 1 character, you can also choose if he/she will be a demigod, nymph or satyr (*optional)

**Demigod:**

Main or Minor Character:

Whole Name:

Nick Name/s:

Girl or Boy:

Age (9-17):

*Birthday (No Need for Year):

Olympian Parent (Minor Gods/Muses Included, No Hera/Hestia/Artemis/Persephone):

Mortal Parent:

*Mortal Sibling:

Hair Color:

Usual Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Body Type:

Age Became A Camper:

Story Of How He/She Became A Camper:

Everyday Clothing:

Personality:

Would You Like Your Character To Be Paired Up:

*If Yes, What Kind Of Person:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon And What It Is Disguised As:

Abilities/Powers:

*Interests:

*Something No One Knows About Them:

Additional Information/Trivia:

**Nymph**: (girls only)

Main or Minor Character:

Whole Name:

Nick Name/s:

What type of plant does she turn into:

Hair Color:

Usual Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Body Type:

Everyday Clothing:

Personality:

Would You Like Your Character To Be Paired Up:

*If Yes, What Kind Of Person:

*Weapon And What It Is Disguised As:

Abilities/Powers:

*Interests:

*Something No One Knows About Them:

Additional Information/Trivia:

**Satyr**: (guys only)

Main or Minor Character:

Whole Name:

Nick Name/s:

Hair Color:

Usual Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Body Type:

Everyday Clothing:

Personality:

Would You Like Your Character To Be Paired Up:

*If Yes, What Kind Of Person:

*Weapon And What It Is Disguised As:

Abilities/Powers:

*Interests:

*Something No One Knows About Them:

Additional Information/Trivia:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I have a lot of entries already (Thank you by the way) for demigods and have a few I'm thinking about making main characters. I'll still be leaving this open and main characters will still be accepted. I just wanted to put up a list of what I don't have entries of yet and would like at least 1 submission of (but you can still enter even if your character is not on the list). You can submit as many characters you want or add a long back story if you feel like it. I don't mind reading, I like, no scratch that, I love to read and it will give me a clearer picture of your character. In the reviews you can also add what you want me to put in the story. You can use the forms on the 1st chapter or make your own as long as it covers all the information required.

-SibunaStoryteller15 : ))

-Children of:

Ares

Dionysus

Calliope (muse of epic poetry)

Clio (muse of history)

Erato (muse of love poetry)

Melpomene (muse of tragedy)

Polyhymnia (muse of hymns)

Terpsichore (muse of dancing)

Thalia (muse of comedy)

*any other minor god/goddess you might know

-Nymphs

-Satyrs


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I have all the entries I asked for. I'm still leaving this open so others have a chance to enter and now you are free to submit whoever you want. You may submit as many characters as you want and PM me if you have any questions or want to add information to a character you already submitted. Oh, I almost forgot, if you want to put a link to show me pictures of whatever, feel free. Add whatever information you want to the form if you think it is needed or you just want to.

-SibunaStoryteller15


	4. Chapter 4

So hi again, over the last 2 days I haven't gotten anymore entries and I will start choosing the main characters (I will try to use the rest as minors). This is the last few days you can submit a character/s. I will post my last update for this which will have who were chosen and a link to the story in 4 or 5 days unless someone will ask me to extend for who knows what reasons. For the last time I will be typing this, maybe, (I might do a submit a character again for a different story) you can submit as many characters as you want and they can be children of any GREEK god or goddess (sorry to the anonymous person that submitted a child of Thor, I might use her as a minor character and a child of Zeus) For some weird reason I decided to put how many entries there are for each cabin. It doesn't mean anything really; I just wanted something to type.

Zeus- 5

Athena- 3

Dionysus- 3

Demeter- 3

Hades- 3

Ares- 3

Melpomene- 2

Aphrodite- 2

Apollo-2

Hecate- 2

Hephaestus- 2

Hebe- 2

Poseidon- 1

Nyx- 1

Terpsichore- 1

Urania- 1

Hermes- 1

Pistis- 1

Kihone- 1

Eutrepe- 1

Himera- 1

Phobos- 1

Nike- 1

Eris- 1

Clio- 1

Chronos- 1

Erato- 1

Polyhymnia- 1

Iris- 1


	5. Chapter 5

Submissions are CLOSED. If your character's name is in bold they are an important minor character (like Clarisse minor) and bold with an asterisk means main character. I will use the rest as minor characters (like, mentions or only in one or two chapters) Congratulations to the ones who were chosen. If you have any requests for pairings PM me. The rest I will pair myself with a character as close as possible to the one you described (*if yes, what kind of person …)

Chosen Characters:

***Carina Jo Ramsey (my own character)**

***Miranda Johnson (****bookwormgirl2497)**

***Jaden Ryley (.pjo)**

***Derek Joseph Kale (GleekPJOFreak)**

**Willow Wisteria Wilson (DEDEBUG9)**

**Ethan St. Cloud (****PJATOSROCKS09)**

**Jarlan Harper (****Flowergirl95)**

**Liliah Sarah Espinoza (FlyingSolo365)**

**Owen Ellis (****TheShodowInTheLight)**

**Heather Danielles (my own character also)**

**Skylar Adele Saunders (HestiaRue14)  
><strong>

Sorry I didn't PM those whose characters got picked. I've been busy lately. Anyway, here's the link: .net/s/7014781/1/Ill_Change_the_Title_when_I_Think_of_One


	6. Please Read:

**Please Read: **

Hi, I'm making another submit a character fic but this time for Harry Potter. I'm going to leave this open until I finish at least one of my other stories or if I decide to start drafting it (but I won't publish right away, I'll finish a few chapters first). **I'll be using some of the characters from the Harry Potter Series: Molly Weasley (II)(year 3), Lucy Weasley (year 1), Fred Weasley (II)(year 2), Rose Weasley(year 1), James Potter (II)(year 3), Albus Potter (year 1) and Scorpius Malfoy (year 1). **Yes, they are originally from the series and no, unfortunately they do not belong to me. You may pair (since they're mostly 1st years, it's kind of like being really close and may more in the following years) your character with one of them but I'm only going to get to pick one person per original character so please also add a second preference. **You can submit as many times as you want**. PM me or review. You can also PM me if you want to submit changes or have questions. If you want any help just PM me. You can also go to .com if you're not sure on the question or if you want to check like the wand options and stuff. I go to wikia's a lot, they're really helpful. Please submit you characters either to me via PM or review (If you plan to submit via review, I will only accept those reviewed on "Wizards and Witches needed", you can find it on my profile or search for it)


End file.
